


Weddings Vs. Funerals

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Don't Judge, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Judgment, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romance, Sassy Stanley Uris, Secret Crush, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan wishes his friend had better taste in guys. There, he said it.Oneshot/drabble





	Weddings Vs. Funerals

"Can I talk to you?"

Stan Uris looked up, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He was honestly surprised that Eddie even had to ask. "Of course you can, you know that."

Eddie nodded, bit his lip. Nervous habit. Stan watched him with interest. 

"...so I know you think my judgement is clouded because I sort of like Richie," Eddie said finally. 

Ah. So that was what this was about. 

"Eddie. I saw you doodling your wedding invitation yesterday."

"What? No!" Eddie's eyes widened. And then he said: "That was our joint tombstone." 

Yeah Stan, duh. Get it right. 

"Oh, my bad."

Stan's eye rolling intensified. 


End file.
